


these small hours, these little wonders

by Emixion



Category: IT (2017), IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Baby Fic, Canon Divergence, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Married Life, Not Canon Compliant, Reddie, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, family fic, fuck you stephen, this is so soft yall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-24 02:29:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20900159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emixion/pseuds/Emixion
Summary: Richie wakes up to an empty bed, but don’t worry, his two favorite people in the world are just down the hall.





	these small hours, these little wonders

**Author's Note:**

> Title from “Little Wonders” by Rob Thomas

The first thing Richie notices when he wakes up, is that it’s still dark out. He couldn’t have been out for more than a couple of hours considering he already went to bed late.

The next thing he notices, is that the space beside him is empty. No sleeping body pressed up against him.

The final thing he notices, is the sound of a familiar voice drifting through the baby monitor on the nightstand. Soft singing fills his ears along with an occasional coo or gurgle from a much younger voice.

Richie softens at the sound, slowly lifting the covers off of him and climbing out of bed. He grabs his glasses and tip toes down the hall, for once trying to be as quiet as possible, until he reaches the nursery.

He stops in the doorway and the sight before him makes his chest warm and his face break into a soft smile.

Eddie is sitting in the rocking chair, their baby girl, Lola, in his arms. The infant looks perfectly content against her daddy’s chest, bundled up and cooing. Eddie is singing quietly to her, rocking the chair slowly.

He must’ve noticed Richie in the doorway, because he looks up and smiles at him, his eyes tired yet bright.

“Hey.” Richie whispers, making his way towards them. He bends down to press a kiss to Eddie’s head and take one of his daughter’s tiny hands. Her chubby little fingers wrap around one of his and it makes him melt.

“Hey yourself.” Eddie whispers back. “What’re you doing up?”

Richie presses another kiss to his head. “Woke up and heard you on the monitor. Wanted to be near you two.” He strokes Lola’s little hand with his thumb.

Eddie hums, turning his head to kiss Richie’s arm. “That’s sweet.” He muses with a smile. He then carefully stands up, slowly as to not disturb Lola, to kiss his husband tenderly.

Richie smiles into the kiss, letting his forehead rest against his love’s after they’ve pulled away.

“Come sit with us.” Eddie says softly, stepping back towards the rocking chair and how can Richie refuse?

Richie sits in the chair, letting Eddie settle on his lap with Lola. He wraps his arms around Eddie’s waist, nuzzling into his neck.

Eddie continues to hum to their daughter. The little baby grows sleepier by the second, soothed by her daddy’s voice.

“You’re so good with her.” Richie whispers in his ear, making a pleasant shiver run down Eddie’s spine. Even after all these years, Richie still has that effect on him.

Eddie’s lips stretch into a smile. “I thought I’d be awful..” he confesses quietly. “I thought I’d be like...” he trails off, his inhale a bit shaky.

Richie kisses his neck, tightening his grip around his waist. “Never gonna happen.” He reassures Eddie. “You’re a great dad.”

Eddie sighs, letting himself relax further in his husband’s arms. “You are too, y’know.” He turns his head to look at Richie and he can see the sincerity in his brown eyes.

Richie laughs, so soft it’s almost silent. “You keep me grounded.” Another kiss to Eddie’s neck and he mewls softly.

“It’s not because of me, you’re a great parent all on your own.” Eddie shoots back, his trademark stubbornness making its way to his quiet voice. Richie loves him for it.

“If you say so.” He smiles, his eyes flickering back to their now sleeping daughter. Her chest rises and falls at a steady pace, tiny little mouth hanging slightly open. Eddie leans his head on Richie’s shoulder.

“She’s out.” He whispers, contented at the sight of the little girl finally resting.

Richie rests his head against Eddie’s. “Have you been up long?”

Eddie sighs. “Well, you know how she is, fussy as all hell.”

Richie snorts. “No shit, she has us for parents.”

Eddie laughs quietly and Richie can tell he’s holding back a yawn.

“Babe, you look exhausted.” Richie mumbles against his temple. Eddie blinks slowly.

“I’m alright.” He insists.

Richie presses his nose into Eddie’s cheek. “You should go back to bed.”

Eddie shakes his head. “Don’t wanna move her, she’s finally out.”

“Then you can doze off here. I’ve got you.” Richie nuzzles his husband’s cheek, hugging him tighter.

“I could drop her.” Eddie objects.

“I’ve got her too.” Richie moves his arms to hold onto Lola with Eddie’s. “You can sleep, Eds.”

“What if you fall asleep?” Eddie protests weakly.

“I won’t. Just let you both rest awhile until she’s settled enough to not wake up.” His husband reassures him. “Get some rest, darlin’. I’m right here. I love you both so much.” Richie punctuates his words with soft kisses to Eddie’s face.

“We love you too..” Eddie murmurs, tucking his head into Richie’s neck, finally letting himself close his eyes.

Richie feels his lips tug into a smile. How can he not when he literally has his whole world in his arms?

The new dad lets himself, in the quiet of night, thank every force in the universe for letting his life play out like this. There were so many moments in his youth where he was convinced he’d never come close to something like this, safe and happy and so in love but here he is with his actual fucking soulmate and their daughter, far from anything and anyone who can hurt them, and Richie feels like the luckiest guy in the world.


End file.
